1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polylactic acid-based resin composition, and a molded article of polylactic acid-based resin.
2. Related Art
In recent years, application of resin moldings made of biomass resins to various uses has been considered from the environmental standpoint. Among the uses, the field of housings of electronic products and the like especially requires the resin moldings to possess flame retardant properties.